Kyo's Journal
by Ryuusei Katana
Summary: When Kyo came back to fight Yuki after training in the mountains, he decided to keep a journal of his feelings [Shishou's idea]. These entrys chronicle what he thought during that time. It will show some KyoXTohru, so if you don't like it, don't read it
1. First entry

**Kyo's Journal**

_First entry_

_It was today that I decided to come back. I was sure I was ready. After four months of training, I should have been. I saw Him and Shigure walking through the woods, talking about some girl. I was confused as to what significance she was. Maybe that girl had found out about the curse? Anyway, I waited until I saw them coming back to strike. I burst through the roof, completely confident in my success. As I began to rush toward him, a small girl with blue ribbons in her long brown hair and that Rat's clothes on ran after me, yelling for me to stop. _

_As she ran, she tripped, falling onto me and causing me to transform. She freaked out, as would be obvious, considering I turned into an orange cat. In her panic, she fell on the other two, in the room by now. They transformed into the Rat and Dog, and she grabbed us all and ran downstairs. She ran into the postman, who was confused as to why she was paniced about animals. He held out the mail, and Shigure took it. He commented on how smart Shigure was, and went on his way. _

_Of course, I couldn't explain how I transformed if they both did too, and I made that known. And that stupid Rat blamed me. And then that girl freaked out again, saying, "Oh, and they talk too?" (As usual) Shigure was a blabber mouth and told her everything. After we transformed back, we talked about it. Then I lost my temper and smashed the table, causing it to go flying, and it hit the girl on the forehead. A tiny drop of blood, and He freaks out and slaps me. He went all out and fought me. I lost. Utterly and completely. But not before hearing something about her wanting there to be a year of the cat. Is it possible? Someone who cares for the cat?_

_I don't even know why she was there. What is she doing there, anyway? That small girl with the big brown eyes? She seems to look at me with a feeling I can't describe. Could it be...compassion?_


	2. Second Entry

Hello, Katana here. Wouldn't it be nice if I updated every story this often? Maybe I will, but I probably won't. Anyway, this chapter displays some of what I think Kyo might have been feeling when he was forced to sign up for the school and live with them. I'm thinking about making journals for more characters, what do you think? Please let me know. I'll probably make one regardless, but it would be nice to know it would be read. Anyway, without making you wait any longer, I presnet the second entry of Kyo's Journal!

**Kyo's Journal**

_Second entry_

_I was dragged by Shigure to a school today, where I was forced to take an entrance exam, and was admitted. I can't stand that idiot! And then he told me I was staying with them, Akito's orders! Since when have I cared about Akito? I can't believe I'm being forced to stay with those two idiots and that small girl, who turned out to be a new house keeper for them. Tohru is her name. What a weird name for a girl! Anyway, I stormed right through the kitchen, and up into my room. There I thought about it all. Why should I suffer, an outcast from my family, while he lives in ease and is fully accpeted? This is all his fault! I've heard what my Mom wrote before she died. "Maybe if he was born the Rat, things would have been different."_

_It's not my fault! I didn't do anything! I didn't ask for life! I didn't ask to be born! What is life, anyway? Everyone's said it would be better if I just wasn't born! Maybe...maybe I can find someone who will accept me for who I am...instead of what I am...__no. That will never happen. I am doomed to be hated and rejected for what I am. I just have to beat him, then I will prove that I am worth something! I'll make them see!_

_And on a different subject, That girl Tohru looks at me different then everyone else, like I'm...I'm...normal. Not a freak. I don't know yet, but I think she likes me. It's weird, not being hated. Something I'm not used to. Maybe she isn't the same as others. Maybe she's different. Maybe she'll...like me._


	3. Third entry

Hey, everyone! It's Katana again (As if that wasn't obvious). Yay, another update! And it hasn't even been three days! YAY! Anway, I'm sorry, but I may start updating slower. I pormise you at least one update within a 4 day period, and if your lucky, maybe some more. But I have work to attend to at the cafe I work at, and if that wasn't enough, a wedding to shop for and go to, a job aplication to be picked up and filled out, school, some meetings this weekend, Ice skating, and not to mention a million other things. (Like getting plane tickets to New York to visit a friend. YES!) So, I will try to update as often as I can, but please don't yell it me if It's been a while. I will try my hardest. Arigato Gozaimassu!

**Kyo's Journal**

_Third entry_

_I forgot to mention this earlier, I was too angry to think about anything else. I fixed Tohru's roof, but not permantely. I just taped some plastic over the hole, to keep out the rain. When she came home, she looked shocked to see me, and she was spacing out. I don't know what's with her, spacing out like that all the time. Is it just me, or does she do that around everyone? Anyway, I began to apologize for earlier, when Shigure had to yell through the house, right in the middle of my apology, "Tohru! I'm home! And Kyo, I hope you're not wrecking my house again!" That idiot! I just ran. Forget it all! This stupid house is full of idiots. Well...except maybe Tohru. But I don't know her well enough to be able to tell yet. She's so...spacey. And she always looks at me with that weird look in her big, brown eyes._

_Anyway, on another key, I went to school today. I don't know why that dang rat wants to go to that school. It's full of giggly girls that don't talk about anything other then "Prince Charming!" I was swarmed by them today, all asking me if I was really related to The Prince, if I knew anything about him, could I answer their questions, what is he like at home, and his favorite flavor of toothpaste. I mean, what the heck? Toothpaste? And how am I suppossed to know? I eventually lost it and began to run away, when a girl grabbed onto my arm! That did it! I twisted her arm back and jumped out the window. I mean, all these random, useless questions about a guy I hate. I loathe this school. _

_He ran after me, asking what I was thinking, pulling of a stunt like that. What does he mean by that? Arrgh, he always acts like he's better then me! I WILL beat him! And then I will take my place as I true member of this family! In the middle of my reply, That girl Tohru ran out and grabbed me, transforming me. I...I yelled at her to stay away from me. Now she thinks I hate her...But I don't. It's just my temper. I didn't mean to...to yell at her. I said such terrible things. I'll try and apologize later, if she'll even look at me. Suddenly, I don't feel like writing anymore. I'll write more later, only cause I promised Shishou four pages today._


End file.
